


Repetitive Misfortune

by rosettahart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi, Mutant Powers, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosettahart/pseuds/rosettahart
Summary: Janus (Deceit) Deangelo had a straightforward routine he'd follow every school day: Always be at least 5 minutes late to every class, be a jerk to everyone around him, discreetly watch his crushes during lunch period and occasionally taunt them in passing. His routine is threatened when he suddenly wakes up with powers one morning that he can't control.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Deceit | Janus/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton (Sanders Sides)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Repetitive Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Light bullying, Mention of a loss and An injury.

“Girl, you're never going to be their boyfriend if you keep this up. It's just sad at this point." Remy pointed out, slurping on his sass boosting iced coffee.

Janus took his eyes off the four boys on the other side of the room, acting as if he hadn't just been staring at them. "Who said I wanted to be their boyfriend? They'd be fortunate to even be associated with me." He took a bite out of his sandwich.

"You mean you'd be lucky if they liked you back, Sis." Remy smirked.

Janus choked, shooting him a glare before making sure his crushes hadn't seen him cough up pieces of his lunch. "Why did I _ever_ take you in?"

"Because I've known you long enough to know just enough about you and I have the proof, Blondie." Remy waved his phone.

Janus grimaced. "I hate you."

"Love you too, Babes."

Janus finished up his sandwich and slung his backpack over his shoulder. 

"Leaving for class early?" Remy teased, getting up himself. 

"When have I ever been one to be on time?" Janus exited the cafeteria, shooting Remy a look before he could say anything. "Don't answer that."

"Why ask a question you don't want answered?" Remy returned smartly, sipping on his drink.

"You're giving me a headache." Janus grumbled, opening his locker and swapping a few things out, watching out of the corner of his eye as his crushes moved over to their own lockers.

"Gotta find my partner, good luck with crushing your crushes." Remy kissed Janus' cheek before walking off to find Emile.

Janus sighed, closing his eyes. Less than half a year to go and then he'd have to get over them. He was doing himself a favor by pushing the four away from him. They'd all go to college together and move into an apartment and leave everything else behind. He had screwed himself over by hurting Virgil in junior high. That and trying to force any feelings for the four as far down as he could. The attempts at suppressing those feelings had only ended in frustration he had taken out on them. He shut his locker door harder than he had meant to when he heard them start down the hallway in his direction, turning their attention to him.

"Heard you got kicked out of a book club, Steele. How'd you manage that?" Janus brought up, looking to Logan as he spoke. 

"Why does it matter if he was or wasn't?" Virgil returned, glaring at him.

"I was only curious. Haven't you ever been curious before?"

"Yeah, actually. I'm curious why you're such a-"

The bell interrupted Virgil before he could finish his sentence.

"Virge…" Patton wrapped his arms around one of his.

Virgil sighed and Roman and Logan gave Janus warning looks before continuing to their classes together.

Janus winced when they were out of sight, taking his time getting to Language Arts. "See this as a way of preparing them for worse later on." He whispered to himself, silently apologizing to them. He opened the door, moving over to take a seat at the back when a hand landed on his shoulder. 

"To the office Mr. Deangelo." Mr. Ralph instructed. 

Janus rolled his eyes. At least he'd get to miss some class for this. He stuck one of his hands into his pocket and held the strap of his backpack with the other, nodding at the secretary and taking a seat as he entered the office. He didn't have to wait long to be called in.

"You have all the time you need between classes to get where you need to be next, Mr. Deangelo. Your teachers are getting tired of having to deal with this every single day and your grades are suffering." Mrs. Hendricks set down a file on her desk. "You can't keep doing this if you want to graduate. Why can't you just hold on for a few more months?"

"My grades aren't falling that considerably for anyone to be worried. I know where they are currently and I don't plan on them falling any lower." Janus replied disinterestedly.

"You were doing great last year and the year before that. You're smart Janus and everyone knows you could get into any university you wanted to if you just put in the effort."

"What I decide to do after I graduate is my own business. I know perfectly well what I am doing. If this was all you were concerned about I'll be going." Janus stood. "Find someone else to worry over."

Mrs. Hendricks sighed, watching him exit her office.

Janus pulled off his beanie to run a hand through his hair. He already had plans for what he was going to be doing after he graduated. He was going to take on another job or two and continue to help his mother with all the debt and bills. He couldn't leave her to drown as he went off to find his own place in the world. He owed his life to his mother. All her struggling to feed them both, working day and night to work off the debt his father had left them with after the illness took him. He had to get over his crushes and that was why he acted the way he did around them. To keep them away and push any chances of a relationship back against a corner they couldn't come out from.

Janus slipped his beanie back on, finding a place to wait for his next class to start. Those chances were almost where he needed them to be. They were so close to that corner.

  
  


####  **~Happy Birthday~**

Janus groaned, turning his alarm clock off and rolling out of bed. He didn't really want to leave his nice warm bed, especially considering what day it was. He grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom for a quick shower like he usually did. After he boredly wiped away some of the condensation from the mirror to look himself over, screaming and stumbling backwards at what he saw staring back at him.

"Janus?!" His mother called followed by a knock on the door. "Are you alright, Honey?"

"I'm fine!" He returned, cautiously getting up to get a better look.

The left side of his face looked almost scale-like. He raised a hand to it. _And his eye…_ He hesitantly ran his hand down the side of his face, following the scar looking mark as well. It all looked so real, but it felt just like normal skin. He leaned in to look at his eye closer, turning his head from side to side.

"What the…" Janus poked his eye to check for a contact, hissing. _This had to be a prank right?_ Maybe Remy snuck in last night and drew all over the left side of his face. He grabbed a hand towel from the drawer, wetting it and rubbing it over his skin to see if it would come off, but had no luck. _Remy was so dead._ He got dressed and threw on his beanie. He was going to have to re-dye his hair soon, the blonde was already coming through again. He creeped down the stairs hoping to avoid his mother and reaching for the front door.

"Aren't you going to eat? I made a special breakfast for my birthday boy." Mrs. Deangelo held up a plate from where she was standing in the doorway to the kitchen.

Janus exhaled, turning to her and looking at the plate.

"It'll get cold if you don't eat it soon." She pointed out, holding it towards him.

Janus watched her eyes confusedly. _Why hadn't she said anything about the marker on his face?_ He took it, sitting down at the counter. "You didn't have to."

Mrs. Deangelo patted his head. "I wanted to. It's not everyday my kid turns 18."

"Thanks, mom." Janus started digging into his breakfast. Most days his mother would already be at work, but it looked like she had the morning off.

Mrs. Deangelo kissed his forehead, heading to the sink to do dishes. "I work till later tonight, but when I get home we can do whatever you want. Is that alright?"

Janus nodded. "That's fine, yes."

"It may be your birthday but I expect your homework to already be done when I get home."

"It'll be done." Janus promised, finishing his breakfast and placing a quick kiss on his mother's cheek. "Thank you, mom."

"Have a good day at school." She waved after him.

Janus walked quietly to school, keeping his head down as he got closer. It was strange how his mother had not commented on it. It was impossible to miss. Maybe she was in on it with Remy for some reason.

"Happy 18th, girl. You're so grown up now."

Janus ignored him in favor of checking his phone for new messages.

"Rude much? Not even going to say hi?" Remy grabbed Janus' phone.

Janus rolled his eyes, raising and turning his head to look at Remy.

"Hun, am I supposed to know what you're grumpy about?"

"Don't pretend you can't see it." 

Remy sighed, taking Janus in for a moment. "Same as yesterday. You're not wearing new clothes. No new accessories either."

Janus scrunched up his face then glanced around to see if anyone would recoil away from him at the sight of the side of his face. "No one else sees it?" He whispered confusedly, snagging his phone back from Remy to pull up the camera. He grimaced, he could still see it… _So why couldn't anyone else?_ "I have a matter to attend to."

"Girl, I hope you're not all weird at lunch." Remy left to go find someone else to bug.

Janus headed into the school, entering the nearest restroom to get another good look at his face. _What was going on?_ Was he going insane? The marker was clearly there and eyes didn't just change colors. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, searching anything he could think to, but nothing he skimmed over seemed to fit what was going on with him. He splashed some water in his face. If he was the only one who could see it it shouldn't be a problem. He could be completely normal again tomorrow. If he was stuck seeing his face like this for the rest of his life he was just going to have to suck it up and get used to it. He closed his eyes for a couple of seconds before leaving the restroom. This wasn't going to affect him.

A soft hissing sound brought his attention up across the hall as he moved towards his spot. His whole body froze.

A snake. A real live, long, yellow and black snake. That wasn't the only thing halting to Janus. The snake had it's thin body wrapped around Logan. _His_ Logan. His _crush_ Logan. Who was standing with Virgil, Patton and Roman.

Janus's focus went back up to the long reptile. Watching it move over Logan's shoulder. _Why wasn't he even reacting?_ He took a couple steps closer, growing worried. _Why wasn't anyone doing anything?!_ He tensed as the snake prepared to strike. He couldn't take this any more! "Logan!" He lunged at the snake, keeping a good grip on it and staring at it confusedly as it made no move to struggle out of his grip or attack him.

"Janus? What are you doing?"

"What do you mean? The snake was preparing to bite you!" He exclaimed. He had no idea what to do with it now, though.

"To what snake are you referring to?" Logan returned.

"The one I am currently holding obviously!" Janus replied frustratedly.

Virgil's brows furrowed. "Dude, there's nothing in your hands."

Janus's eyes flickered between Virgil and the snake he could very clearly see was there. He shook his head. "It's right here!"

"Are you feeling okay?" Patton put his hand to Janus's head. "You don't feel hot. You're actually a little colder than I thought you'd be." He tilted his head.

Janus leaned into the hand, appreciative of what heat it gave off, before remembering what was going on. "I am not _sick_ ." He hissed. He wasn't crazy. He couldn't be the only one seeing it! _Only one… No. No, no, no. This wasn't happening. This was_ not _happening!_

Roman pulled Janus off of Logan, standing between the two, blocking Janus' path to the other three with a glare. "Stay away from us, Lie or Lie."

Janus glanced at the snake curling around his arm and then up to his crushes, unsure what to even say. There was nothing he could say that they could ever understand. He took a few uneven steps backwards. This was affecting him. His life. They were going to remember this forever. They'd know him as that crazy creep who tackled Logan over nothing. Janus held onto the snake, spinning around and taking off down the hallway, rushing out the school's front doors as the warning bell went off for first period. _Why did the snake have to be on Logan?_ It hurt that they all disliked him, but after humiliating himself like that he wouldn't be able to face them again. With the dislike he had still been able to talk to them. He wanted a redo. Another chance.

Janus grimaced as a sharp pain went through his arm. He watched the snake that was still on his arm as it removed it's fangs from him. His vision blurred. His legs weakened. They gave up under him. He winced as his body hit the ground. Struggled to remove his phone from his pocket. He could feel his phone. And then everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Three days in a row, one work updated, a one shot posted and now a new work started. I've got for sure one more work coming and hopefully an update to a Necklace for her, but not for me. This has been a pretty productive week for me so far. I was going to have this up for our snake boi's birthday, but I couldn't finish it in time so I wasn't going to post it until maybe next year when I would already have a few chapters done, but that changed and here it is. There needs to be more snake boi content out there so here's my contribution, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. -Danielle


End file.
